Talk:Bones
Bones redirect? Why not just redirect this to Leonard McCoy? It was a commonly used nickname for him, so I think it should lead straight to his page. -- Interrupt feed 19:00, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Since most (if not all) other nicknames redirect to their owner, I see no reason why the same shouldn't be the same for Bones. We just have to remember to add the background note on "Bones" to McCoy's page. --From Andoria with Love 12:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Taking a quick look at the nicknames category, and "most, if not all, redirect" would seem to be an exaggeration. Most seem to not be redirects. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::It seems we have two options: If we want to list the instances when a nickname was used, we should keep this as a seperate article. If we merely want to mention that a particular person was called a nickname, that can be done on their page(with a redirect). Personally, I think we should do the former.--31dot 19:20, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Just to let you all know, I was the one that started this topic, so yeah. Anyway, this page serves almost no purpose except to say that Bones is indeed a nickname for McCoy. If you really think we need a separate page for each nickname that appears in Star Trek, why not just make a "List of nicknames in the Star Trek franchise" page or something? Otherwise, just add the info to McCoy's page and redirect this to his page. I don't think it serves much purpose to have such a ridiculously short article that basically only says this is a nickname for Dr. McCoy. Either create a page with a list of nicknames and redirect this to that page, or add the info to Leonard McCoy and redirect it there. -- Interrupt feed 21:06, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::We can make this a redirect, and yet, still have it in the nicknames category. Which is something that we should consider doing for a number of those nicknames... -- sulfur 23:08, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Whatever is decided, I think something should be done to get rid of this page. It doesn't serve much of a purpose and I believe you would still get the point across if you made the nickname more prominent in Leonard McCoy or at least added to another list or something. Keeping this page all by itself it pointless. I think sulfur's suggestion would work just fine. Also, in regards to 31dot's preferred suggestion, you could just as easily do that on each character's page that has a nickname. -- Interrupt feed 03:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I support a merge and redirect. Trip is a categorised redirect to Charles Tucker III already, as is Butcher of Gallitep to Darhe'el. In general, I think we should redirect if the nickname only refers to one character. :::::The background note here about the origins of "Bones" can easily fit on Leonard McCoy after the sentence already there about the nickname.– Cleanse 10:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I agree, redirect. -- Matthew R Dunn 11:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::: No one has mentioned or apparently noticed that "sawbones", the source of this nickname in general redirects here, giving this term meaning more than just a nickname for McCoy... --Alan 17:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) That could still be included in Leonard McCoy. It has been stated that everything on the Bones page should be merged into Leonard McCoy, and as the origin is also mentioned on the Bones page, that includes "sawbones." -- Interrupt feed 22:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) So, do we have a consensus here? If we do, I can do the redirect easily. I'm not sure how to do the Category stuff, though. -- Interrupt feed 14:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Strictly speaking, it should be done as a merge, not just a "delete the text and redirect". -- sulfur 15:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure how to do all that. I know how to do redirects, but that's about it. Either way, someone needs to get to merging it or redirecting it or something. -- Interrupt feed 15:11, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::You can't. That's an admin thing. :) -- sulfur 15:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Good job, admin. *thumbs up* :) -- Interrupt feed 18:50, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Restoration I've restored this as a separate page because there are now two Leonard McCoys this could point to. The restored page can act as a disambiguation of sorts, and the info on the nickname in the alternate reality now isn't buried in the prime article. - 21:43, January 23, 2013 (UTC)